The Eldest Vampire
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night while she was walking home Bella stumbles upon a strange man and he attacks her and changes her into a vampire. At the same time she is rescued by a mysterious boy with bronze hair. He takes her to a school for vampires and also takes her to see the Eldest Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Eldest Vampire

Chapter 1

_This is not an actual fanfic. This is a story of my own. All I did was just change the names of the characters around. Enjoy _

Edward was walking home from a party late at night.

A cold wind tore through him and he shivered in his coat.

His bronze hair blew in the breeze.

He stopped and turned around to look at his surroundings.

"Is there someone there?" He called out.

A young woman walked out from an alleyway and walked to his side.

"Hello." Edward said as he looked the woman over. "Can I help you with anything?"

The woman smiled. "As a matter of fact you can help me with something." She grinned showing fangs in her mouth. "I want your blood."

Edward gasped and took a step back. "You're a vampire."

Someone grabbed hold of his shoulders from behind him. "That's right." A man said in his ear. "And it just so happens that we are both so thirsty." The man bit into his neck.

Edward tore away from him.

He took one look at the man and the woman and ran away from them.

He put his hand to his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Follow him." The man said to the woman.

Edward ran into his house and locked the door after him.

"You really think that you can get away from us that easily?" Came a voice from behind him.

Edward turned around the see the same man and woman standing behind him.

The man turned to the woman. "Go on Eve."

The woman smiled and pounced onto Edward.

The next thing that Edward knew was that he was lying on the floor.

He could feel that his body was broken.

'Am I dead?' he thought. 'Is this what death feels like?'

A man's face appeared in his line of sight.

He could tell that this man was old by the colour of his skin.

He had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm here to help you."

Edward closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year later….

Bella ran into a deserted street for a shortcut home when the sun was going down.

She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'I properly shouldn't have gone this way but I don't care. I just want to go home and this is the quickest way to get there.'

Bella stopped when she saw a figure standing in front of her.

Bella looked to her left and ran into an alleyway.

As she ran into the alleyway she bumped into a man.

"Hello there." He said. "What's the rush?"

"I'm…. I'm just trying to get home."

"Oh really. And do you live close by from here?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. If you excuse me." She said as she turned away from the man.

The man grabbed hold of her and put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm afraid that I can't make you leave. You see I'm very thirsty and your blood smells delicious." He bit into her neck.

Bella screamed through the hand over her mouth.

"Hey." Came a voice. "Let the girl go."

The man that was holding Bella turned around to see a young boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

The man laughed at the boy. "Go away boy I'm feeding."

"I'm not going to tell you again." He said as he looked to Bella who had fainted in the man's arms. "Let the girl go."

"Or what?" the man asked.

The boy smiled. "I'm glad that you said that." He said as he raised his hands towards the man.

A flamethrower went flying out from the boy's hand and turned the man to ashes.

The boy walked to Bella's side and kneeled down next to her.

He looked to her wound on her neck. 'He bit her.'

"Don't worry." He whispered as he grabbed her. "I'm going to help you." He walked away with Bella in his arms.

The boy walked into a large school that looked more like a castle.

He walked down a long corridor ignoring the stares he got from other people.

He stood in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side.

The boy walked into an office and closed the door behind him.

He looked at the man that was standing behind a desk.

"Hello Edward." He said as he eyed the girl in his arms. "Why have you brought her here?"

"I need you to help her Elder."

"Put her on my desk and I'll examine her." The Elder said. "Is she hurt?"

Edward nodded as he put Bella on the desk. "Yes she has a wound on her neck."

The Elder looked at the wound. "She's been bitten."

"How long has she got?"

"About a day before she turns into one of us."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Edward asked.

The Elder shook his head. "The only thing that we can do for her now is too calm her down when she wakes."

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

The Elder placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. "Her name is Bella Swan. She is seventeen years old and lives by herself."

"Does she have any family that we can contact for her?" Edward asked.

The Elder shook his head again. "No she doesn't have any family. They died in a car crash a year ago." He opened his eyes and turned to Edward. "Take her to your room and leave her there until she wakes. I want you to stay with her. Bring her to me once she is awake."

Edward nodded and grabbed Bella and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward walked into his room and placed Bella onto his bed.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to Bella.

'At least she's not in any pain. Once you've been bitten the bite blocks your senses.'

Bella slowly woke to find herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're safe." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see a boy staring at her.

She gasped and sat upright making her dizzy.

"You shouldn't try to move. You're still weak from the transformation."

"Vampire." She said. "Get away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella." He said. "I'm here to help you."

"What happened to me?" Bella asked.

"You were attacked by a vampire." Edward explained. "I found you and brought you to this school."

"Why do I feel so strange?" she asked.

"Because the vampire that attacked you bit you and changed you into a vampire."

Bella's eyes widened. "I'm a vampire?"

Edward nodded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Masen." He said as he stood. "Come with me. I'm going to take you to see the Elder."

"The Elder?"

Edward nodded. "The Eldest Vampire. That's what we call him. He built this school to protect our kind. He wanted to see you after you woke." He extended his hand towards her. "Take my hand."

Bella looked at Edward then to his hand and grabbed it.

As she stood from the bed she wobbled and fell back onto the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked.

"Your body is trying to get used to being a vampire. It will get used to it in time. Try to stand."

Bella stood and wobbled but stayed upright this time.

"Good." Edward said. "Now take your first step as a vampire."

Bella took a step and smiled slightly when she didn't fall over.

"Alright let's go."

As they walked down the corridor Bella noticed that most of the vampires were looking at her.

"Why are they looking at me?" Bella asked as she drew closer to Edward.

"Word got out that a new vampire girl has come to the school." Edward explained. "They are interested to see who it is. Don't worry they won't hurt you."

"Hey Edward are you taking her to see the Elder?" asked a boy as he walked to Edward.

Edward nodded. "Yes he wants to explain everything to her as usual."

The boy smiled and turned to Bella. "Hello there."

"H…. Hi." Bella said.

He laughed. "There's no reason to be afraid of me. I won't bite." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm Emmett McCarty and you must be Bella Swan."

Bella nodded.

"We have to go Emmett."

Emmett nodded. "Good meeting you Bella."

Edward stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Bella heard from inside the room.

Edward walked into the room with Bella following behind him.

The first thing that Bella noticed when she walked into a room was a man sitting behind a desk.

The man looked ancient.

'This must be the Elder.' Bella thought.

"Elder I have brought you Bella." Edward said.

"Good so you've finally awakened." The Elder said. "It's good to finally meet you Bella."

"And you as well." Bella said.

The Elder stood from his desk and walked to Bella's side.

"I think that you and I should take a walk. You must have questions. Come." The Elder walked out the door.

Bella looked to Edward who nodded.

Bella quickly followed the Elder with Edward behind her.

Bella walked by the Elder's side as they walked in the garden.

Bella looked behind her to see that Edward following close behind them.

"I know that this must seem all too confusing." The Elder said. "But you'll get used to being a vampire soon enough."

"How did I become one?" Bella asked.

"When we bite a human being our bite puts the target into a state of unconsciousness. They lose their senses when this happens so they don't know what's going on. Sometimes you're in pain when you're unconscious sometimes not. It doesn't show to the person that's watching you. It varies on the type of person who is being changed. Edward is an exception to this."

"Why?"

"When he was bitten a year ago he actually stayed awake until he got home. I don't know how he managed it. Maybe out of sheer will. The vampires that attacked him followed him home. That's when I found him. I attacked the vampires and brought him here where he'll be safe."

"Can I ask how you were turned Elder?" Bella asked.

"Me? I was turned ten thousand years ago by my Master before he was attacked and killed."

"Do you have another name or does everyone just call you Elder?"

"I do have another name but everyone calls me Elder out of respect." The Elder replied. "My real name is Carlisle."

They were interrupted when a little girl with short brown spikey hair ran over to the Elder.

"Elder look at what I can do." Said the girl as she raised her hand and created a water ball.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Very good Alice. You're getting better with your powers." The Elder said. "Why don't you go and share that with your friends."

Alice giggled and ran off.

"How did she do that?" Bella asked.

"When we transform each of us are given a power that comes when we awaken or when we train." The Elder said. "Edward's power is fire."

"What's your power?" Bella asked.

"I can read minds and control nature." He walked over to a flowerbed and placed his wrinkled hand on the bed.

About a second later Bella watched in amazement as flowers began to sprout.

"When will I find out what my powers are?" Bella asked.

"When you're ready. For now you'll share a dorm with Edward." He turned to Edward. "Do you mind if she stays with you?"

Edward shook his head. "I have another bed in my room that you can use."

Bella walked into Edward's room and sat on the bed.

"Edward thank you for saving me." Bella said as Edward closed the door behind him.

"You're welcome." Edward replied. "I couldn't stand by while that vampire was attacking someone."

"Does it get easier being a vampire?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "You'll get used to it through time."

"It doesn't feel that way." Bella said.

"You know I was like you when I first woke to this life." Edward said. "I think if the Elder hadn't been there when I woke I would have gone crazy."

"When did you find out what powers you had?" Bella asked.

"I found out what my powers were after I woke." Edward said. "When I woke I started panicking when I saw the Elder. He tried calming me down but that just made it worse. I got so upset that I lit myself on fire. The Elder was very surprised. I had no idea what was going on or how to make the fire go away. The Elder told me to calm down and as I did the fire disappeared. I can fully control my power thanks to the Elder."

"Edward are there some vampires out there that are dangerous?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "There's one vampire named James Ryder who can control lightening. He can also sense what powers another vampire has. He used to come here but the Elder banished him after he attacked another vampire. I think that the Elder knows that James will return to this school some day for his revenge." Edward explained. "You should get some rest."

Bella nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Bella and Edward sat in the garden.

"The Elder has told me to stay with you at all times." Edward explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Bella shook her head. "No I don't mind. I enjoy your company."

Edward smiled. "I think that he wants to find out what powers you have."

"I'm curious as well to tell you the truth." Bella replied. "How do we figure it out?"

Before Edward could reply thunderclouds began to appear in the sky.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"James. It must be him." Edward said as he turned to Bella. "Come with me." He ran out of the garden and into the building.

Edward ran into the Elder's office without knocking with Bella behind him.

The Elder was by the window looking up at the sky.

"It's James." Edward said.

The Elder sighed and nodded. "Yes I know." He said as he turned. "He's come for his revenge. Come let us meet him."

Bella stood with the Elder and Edward outside.

"Bella you don't have to be here." Edward said. "Go inside with the others."

Bella shook her head. "No I want to be here."

"Edward let her be." Elder said.

Lightning struck the ground in front of them and a man appeared from the lightning.

The man had jet black hair, pale skin and cold dark eyes.

"It's nice to see you again James." The Elder said.

James smiled. "Hello again Elder."

"May I ask why it is you've returned?" The Elder asked.

James laughed. "I've come for revenge." He said as he looked to Bella. "And for her."

Edward shoved Bella behind his back. "What do you want with her?"

"That girl is powerful and she is going to join with me." James said. "She'll serve me well."

"I'm not powerful." Bella said from behind Edward's back. "You're wrong."

James smiled. "Oh yes you are. Your power is very strong."

"What power is that?" Edward asked.

"She has the power of Ice. That's why I want to use her. Her power is very strong."

'My power is ice?' Bella thought.

"I'm not going to join you." Bella said.

James laughed. "Oh yes you will."

James raised his hands and pointed them to Edward and Bella.

Lightning struck the ground in-between Edward and Bella knocking them apart.

"Bella get away from here." Edward said.

"You're not going anywhere." James said as he pointed his finger to Bella.

Lightning hit Bella knocking her unconscious.

James turned to the Elder. "Your next old man."

"No." Edward said as he stood in front of the Elder. "I will not let you harm him."

"Very well."

James smiled as the lightning struck both Edward and the Elder knocking them to the ground.

James walked over to Bella and put her over his shoulder and walked away.

Edward woke and gasped when he remembered what happened.

He turned and shook the Elder.

The Elder groaned and sat up.

"Elder he took Bella." Edward said.

"You must go and rescue her from James."

"All by myself Elder?" Edward said. "I don't think that I can do it by myself."

"You must believe that you can do it Edward. You must believe that you have the power to stand up against James." The Elder said. "You are more powerful than you think. Deep within your heart you'll have the strength to defeat James. I am too old to fight against James."

Edward nodded. "I know what I have to do."

"Then do it."

"Thank you Elder." Edward said. "I'll make sure that Bella is safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella woke to find herself tied to a chair in a cold and damp warehouse.

"I'm glad to see that you've finally woken Isabella." Came a voice.

Bella looked up to see James smiling down at her.

Bella gasped. "What do you want with me James?"

"I want you to join me."

"I'll never join you James."

James smiled. "I knew you would say that." He said as he put his hand to her shoulder and poured electricity into her body.

Bella screamed out in pain.

"Changed your mind Bella?" James said. "This will all be over if you decide to join me."

"Never!"

"James!"

James turned to see Edward standing behind him by the doors.

He had lit himself on fire.

James smiled as he took his hand off Bella's shoulder. "Ah now here is something that might motivate you Bella." He said as he raised his hands to Edward.

"No!" Bella screamed as he electrocuted Edward.

Bella watched as James stood in front of her and used his electricity on Edward who by now was on the ground in agony.

The fire had disappeared from his body.

"Stop!" Bella screamed.

James ignored her.

James stopped when the air went cold.

He turned around to see that Bella's body was turning to ice.

He smiled. "You've unleashed your power."

The ropes that bound Bella to the chair slid off her as she stood.

James dodged the ice that was thrown at him from Bella.

Bella ran over to Edward's side. "Are you alright?" Bella asked as he stood.

"I'm fine now." He said as he looked at her. "Wow you've unleashed your power."

"I wanted to protect you and I was tied to the chair I could feel my power becoming more powerful."

James laughed. "You are powerful indeed. I didn't expect to see this sort of power. Unbelievable."

"Believe it James because this is the last thing that you'll ever see." Bella said as she raised her hands towards James.

An ice beam shot out from her hands and encased James inside it.

Bella pulled her hand into a fist and the ice smashed with James.

"His gone." She said.

"Bella you did it." Edward said.

Bella nodded as she turned to him.

Edward suddenly kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Bella whispered.

"We should go back." Edward said. "The Elder is waiting for us."

The Elder was by the gates when they walked back to school.

"So you managed to unleash your power and defeat James." The Elder said.

Bella nodded.

"He won't be coming back anytime soon." Edward said.

"Good."

The end


End file.
